Tea-Break With Heichou
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Levi-Heichou is busy with paperwork that Erwin has left him whilst on leave, Mikasa arrives with tea for her superior. Levi decides he wants something sweet after his bitter beverage. Rated M because sour, sour lemon.


**Levi x Mikasa - Rikasa**

**Disclaimer: these characters ain't mine, the anime Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan ain't mine, ugh I hate having to write this whenever I start a new fic -_- SNK/AOT and the characters are the property of Isayama Hajime who we all know is sadistic and cruel and I do my best to emulate him and make teenagers cry. Lemon ahead, this is M+ for a reason, if you don't like it then go find something else to read, I really don't care. Anyway, we have fanfiction to read now so fuck this shit, let's crack on. **

Lance Corporal Levi sat in his office with a grim face. He had a mountain of paperwork to attend to after the last expedition, and he was on duty to watch the brats during training this afternoon. He sighed, dipping his pen in the inkwell before signing his name where necessary. He began to fill in the details, cursing Erwin's name as he did so. That blond bastard got to relax today on leave, and had decided Levi was the best person to take care of the formalities. "That thick-browed giant," he cursed softly, growling as the tip of his pen snapped. He glared at the broken stub and reached into his desk drawer for his hunting knife, which he then used to sharpen a new point on the pen. He stopped to look out the window, it was a gloriously sunny day, those brats were going to sweat so bad and stink up the place. Levi wrinkled his nose and shook his head, he couldn't stand the thought. He began to write again, but paused with a sigh when he heard a knock. "What?" he called, not looking up from his work. "Brought tea, _Heichou_," the sarcastic reply came. He looked up then and glared as Mikasa Ackerman entered the room with a tray. "It's about time you did something useful, damn Halfling," he replied scornfully, "you've been slacking off since we got back."

"Awh, is someone grumpy because he has paperwork?" the girl smirked, setting the tray down with a little more force than necessary. He glared and dropped his pen into the inkwell, sitting back with folded arms, "pour me my tea, brat."

"Pour it yourself," she replied with a cross frown, stepping back from the desk defiantly. "Ackerman, as your superior, I'm ordering you to pour me some damn tea," he growled, watching her with a dark look. She glared, shaking her head as she stirred the contents of the pot and poured it into his cup. Levi liked his tea black, with next-to-no sugar, seeing as it was such a luxury item in the HQ. He smirked as he watched her, "good girl."

Mikasa growled softly with annoyance, her cheeks reddening as she pushed the cup across the desk to him. He sat forward and picked it up, looking at it before taking a sip. He hummed with thought, "I suppose this'll do."

"How the hell can it not? It's just leaf water with a few grains of sugar! That's what you like!" she replied angrily, it was impossible to mess up! Levi watched her with dark amusement, taking a few gulps from the cup, "you really need to learn some manners. Put that tray over on the coffee table."

Mikasa was about to reply, but Levi just raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea, so she took the tray and did as she was told. Levi watched as she leaned down, his eyes taking in the rounded shape of her backside. He felt another smirk creep onto his face, but looked away again when Mikasa stood and turned. She went to stand in front of his desk then, to ask in a very annoyed, sarcastic voice, "is that all, _Heichou?"_

"No, actually."

Mikasa frowned as Levi stood, draining his cup before going to place it on the coffee table. He then marched back to Mikasa, causing the girl to turn and look at him in shock as he grabbed her by her scarf and pulled her closer to him. "I like to have something sweet after my tea, and I think you'll do for today," he whispered to her lips, capturing them then in a rough kiss. Mikasa pressed her hands to his chest in an attempt to push away, but Levi just held her firmly around the waist with one arm. He chuckled as he continued to kiss her, listening to her little muffled sounds of protest that soon wavered as she began to give in to the temptation. He then released her scarf to undo the leather wrap around her waist, slipping his hand up her shirt once it fell to the ground. Mikasa shivered in surprise as Levi groped her breast, pulling her bindings down to squeeze it and tease her nipple. She gave a little sound of shock, but in truth she liked the feeling. Levi had her pressed back against the desk, still kissing her with a rough passion. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to play with hers as his hands got busy pulling down her trousers, Mikasa realised too late what he was doing and moaned in surprise as he slowly began to rub between her legs, one hand cupping the back of her neck as he teased her tongue with his. He pulled away just a little, scanning the girl's eyes as he rubbed her clit in slow circles. Her cheeks were painted a faint pink, she was trying so hard not to make a sound as her hands gripped his shirt. "You're soaking, Ackerman…such a filthy girl…" he smirked, kissing her again before moving his hand away to unbutton his trousers. He was so glad he hadn't worn his uniform today! "M-midget bastard…" she whispered, trying to catch her breath. It was no use though, with one last kiss, Levi then turned her and bent her over his desk, once he had swept away all his papers of course. With one hand on her hip, he slowly rubbed the tip of his member against her soaking wetness, listening to her give a soft squeal as he gently probed her. "You want it, don't you?" he asked with a slight hitch in his voice, the sight of her dripping entrance was almost too much to bear, "you Halfling brat…"

She didn't reply, but she pressed back against him, trying to coax him to enter her, "you don't have the balls to do it, tiny dicked son of a bitch…"

Levi growled and entered her roughly, his hands pulling her hips back as she gave a high gasp, "beg for it!"

"Make me!" she growled, trying to supress a moan as he pulled out again. She whimpered softly as he began to tease her clit with his tip, stroking it in circles before moving up to gently probe her entrance once more, "beg, you bitch…"

"Fuck me, Heichou…" she whispered, biting her lip as she pressed her hands to the desk. "What was that?" he smirked, still probing her teasingly, "I couldn't hear you!"

"Fuck me, Heichou!" she begged, pushing back against him again. He was all too happy to comply, entering her once more to begin thrusting roughly in and out, revelling in her moans as he pounded her on the desk. "Don't stop…!" she moaned, nails digging into the wood as she bit her lip hard. "Not so 'tiny' is it?!" he grunted, his hands gripping her hips firmly as he ploughed her. Mikasa couldn't reply, she could barely breath as he fucked her hard, there was _nothing_ tiny about what he was packing. She squealed in surprise as he pulled out and turned her, leaning over her as he pulled her legs around his waist, entering her once more. He kissed her deeply, her hands grabbing hold of his hair as he placed his hands either side of her waist. She couldn't breathe, he was thrusting so hard, so fast, the sounds of his soft moans on her lips were enough to bring her to the limit. He kissed and bit her neck roughly, slowing his thrusts before speeding up again, just to tease her. He smirked as she growled with annoyance, "who do you belong to?" he whispered breathlessly as he continued his rough thrusting, getting close to his limit now. She didn't answer, just gripped his shoulders firmly as she tried to supress her moans. "Who do you belong to?" he growled in her ear, nipping her earlobe as he sped up. Mikasa gasped, he felt her tensing, she was near her end too.

"Who Mikasa?! Who do you belong to?!"

"You! Levi! I'm yours!" she moaned, before arching her back and nearly screaming as she came. The second she replied, Levi hit his limit, cumming hard inside her with a string of moaned curses. He buried his face in her neck then, trying not to collapse on her. The pair just stayed still for a little while, breathless and sweating. Levi eventually managed to prop himself up and smile at the girl beneath him, "I love you, stupid girl."

"I love you too, midget bastard," she replied with a tired chuckle. He chuckled too and kissed her softly, "happy anniversary, sweetheart… marrying you was the best thing I've ever done…"

**Aaand now you know this was a little side/after fic for "Better Than Me", formerly known as "I Fucking Hate You". I hope you enjoyed it ;D Don't forget, review, follow, whatever, I've got plenty more Rikasa fics coming, and others too ^^**


End file.
